El día que perdí todo
by EucliffeFics
Summary: Ella perdería todo por el,un amor no correspondido,se daría cuenta antes que perdiera todo en un instante? No lo haría..ella lo amaba y el era un arrogante.


-Sonrisas cada dia a uno,suspirando olvidando los problemas,ella lo hacia,lo hacia cada dia por estar enamorada de el chico que todas quieren y todas quieren de novio,ella igual lo queria pero queria que le fuera fiel en todo momento,no por lo que le hizo a su EX Novia,le habia engañado con demasiado chicas que ni se podia decir numero especificado para dictar uno si asi era,ella suspiraba cada dia por el,al verlo sin camisa por el gremio y su exceed,pero ella no le paraba aveces al Exceed pero era su mejor amigo en el gremio,era el unico que tenia,pero no le importaba,ella sabia sus sentimientos hacia el,lo aceptaba pero el era un maldito arrogante que no sabia como decir sus sentimientos a una chica,eran tragicos a su manera,eran unidos por dos maneras...dos maneras...si,el Consejo magico habia elegido que nosotros dos fueramos a una mision de Clase SS,duraria años sin ver a mis amigos,pero estaria con el...eso importaba? Lo unico que me importaba era estar con mis amigos,familia y pues...el aunque me daba verguenza admitir que lo necesitaba para mi,no tenia maldad hacia el,pero si el a mi...desde ese tragico dia que habia pasado hace 5 años en el gremio...PERO QUE TONTA SOY...He olvidado decir que 24 años y Soy Yukino Aguria,y les contare todo lo que paso ese maldito que lo perdi todo..o aun lo pierdo...

-Todo empezo cuando llegue al gremio ese dia un poco alegre por llegar de una mision que se me habia hecho dificil para mi,me habian derrotado pero habia consigo a mi hermana Sorano Aguria...era hermosa ahora y siempre...pero cuando llegue al gremio todos me miraban mal,como si fuera hecho algo de lo peor del mundo,sentia una asombro en mi por tal sentimiento de ese gremio que tanto me queria,sentia fijamente la mirada del Eucliffe en mi,no me importaba ese momento,solo que nos llamaron todos al salon de reunion..sentia al maestro molesto conmigo,podia escucharlo...escucho mi nombre y doy 3 pasos al frente temblando por dentro...estaba decepcionado conmigo,no podia aguantar eso...tanta desgracias a mi cuando yo no he hecho nada malo a nadie por que habia de hacerlo...no podia respirar cuando el maestro me manda a desnudarme...mi primera accion es mirar a Sting sonrojada pero el me aparto la mirada haciendose el mejor,el arrogante del gremio...me encantaba su arrogancia asi que solo pude asentir y quitarme la ropa en ese instante y dejarla en el piso,sentia la vista de todos recorrer mi cuerpo...no me gustaba nada por ser chica...pero la miraba que me importaba era la del eucliffe...la sentia era en mis curvas..a el le atraía eso demasiado como para tirar alli mismo,me ponia nerviosa su mirada...asi que solo lo volte a mirar de nuevo y si lo hacia,notaba un leve sonrojo de el al verme un poco los pechos mas de que lo debia...el maestro hizo borrar mi marca del gremio...Sting volteo a otra parte molesto por esa accion...me queria cerca de el? Por que lo haria... yo tambien lo queria cerca de mi..pero era imposible...el maestro luego de borrarme mi marca...dio por terminada esa sesion o como le llamara,terminaria mi tortura, sali de alli como estaba...desnuda..fui a mi habitacion para vestirme y irme de alli..pero como lo suponia no estaba mi ropa...la habian hechado de alli..no me importaba solo que no quemen mis cosas de importancia,sentia la mirada de alguien atras de mi,asi que voltee,y era Los ojos de un asesino de Dragon...exactamente Sting Eucliffe el sexy de Sabertooth para todas las chicas que pasaban por alli,era para todas chicas que querian,me molestaba su mirada en mi cuerpo desnudo ante el...mire sus brazos y traia mi ropa,por que lo habria ello,para irme mas rapido? Seguro era eso,para irme mas rapido asi que me acerque a el tapandome como podia y tome mi ropa para vestirme enfrente de sus ojos,le estaba dando un espectáculo que disfrutar la cual el queria verdad,claro que queria,era un chico pervertido..no podia dejar de mirar mis pechos..me ponia nerviosa toda ante el,asi que simplemente le dije que los dejara de ver la cual me ha respondido que eran hermosos...no era comodo para mi,escuchar esas palabras de el por que yo lo amaba,no tenia mucho tiempo para estar a su lado asi que solo me aleje y dije las palabras que me pudieron destruir cada parte de mi...un Te amo,a la cual el respondio no me podia responder por que el buscaba la chica indicada para el,yo no lo era,confirmado por el mismísimo Eucliffe,me habia dolido esas palabras de el,no podia aguantar y solte unas lagrimas al escuchar eso de el,me habia herido muy bien y donde sabia que lo haria,solo pude tapar mi cara y salir corriendo de alli como podia,en la puerta estaba mi maleta la cual me iba de ese lugar que me habia echo pasar un mal rato,no los queria ver en un tiempo y menos a el,ella se habia unido a ese lugar por el gran Eucliffe...pero no podia ser su amor por que no era correspondia por el por que el era un idiota que no aceptaba a nadie,tenia miedo de decirle que si a una chica la cual de todos se esconde por no ser rechazado el.

-Pasaron los años no escuchaba mas rumores de el,habia dejado de ser mujeriego por mucho,no se sabe como o por que fue la razon la cual el habia cambiado,se rumoreaba por una chica pero nadie sabia quien era,el estaba enamorado demasiado de una chica pero esa chica con era una peliblanca como ella,era una rubia,Lucy Heartfilia exactamente para ser exactos a un punto..le habia roto el corazon como el a ella,le habia rechazado una propuesta de matrimonio enfrente toda magnolia,no podia aguantar las lagrimas salir de mis ojos,yo le habia dicho si pero ahora no,yo era la 2da si venia por mi pero nunca lo hizo...dolia poco a poco,mis esperanzas se iban de mi,no podia estar un simple dia sin verme llorando por un chico que no le importo,con los años entendi que el no era para mi,pero no sabia como explicarlo a mi corazon que el no era para mi,nunca lo fue asi de facil,pero por los años vinieron,ahora tengo 24 soy una gran maga,tengo hasta un gremio, fairy tail me habia encantado asi que me fui a ese gremio por que sus nakamas eran muy unidos con cada uno,todo los dias pasaron veia noticias de Sting,escuche que se habia casado con una chica pero no le fue bien,tal como a mi,estaba en mi casa terminando las maletas que me iba a ir de magnolia sin decirle a nadie cuando alguien toca la puerta,bajo a abrir y era Sting,,,VEnia a pedir perdon por hace año pero tenia en mi mente que el no era para mi,solo yo era la de otra de muchas,asi que coji valor y cerre la puerta con fuerza,el no iba a lastimar nada de mi mas,yo no era la 2da al cual acudir,senti como se iba un poco triste, por mi culpa ahora tiene el corazon roto,no aguantaba verlo asi,que abri la puerta y camine todo lo que el camino hace poco minutos,ṕodia sentirlo cerca de alli,no habia caminando lo segui con la mirada pero no lo consegui hasta un rato,nadie en sabertooth me queria asi que solo fui por mi,lo vi parado enfrente de un edificio que estaba cerca de alli, al llegar a su lado podia sentir un gran dolor en mi costilla,alguien me habia lanzado una flecha y el solo volteo a mirar preocupado y gritar,Idiota por que haz venido,eso venia para mi,NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS POR MI..-Decia con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos poniendo su mano en mi herida sacando la flecha suavemente y tirandola lejos,me agarro en brazos y corrio a un hospital cerca,entro no muy feliz por que nadie le hacia caso asi que lastimo a varias personas para que me pudieran atender,me alejaron del y ese fue la ultima vez que lo pude ver en mi vida,el tiempo paso,yo habia entrado en coma con los años nunca mas se supo de mi...pero lo unico que pude decirlo antes de separarme de el fue te amo,se lo habia dicho en su cara llorando por mi,lo habia dejado en su cara mientras me moria poco a poco pero no lo hice solo habia entrado en un coma permanente...yo podia escuchar que nadie estaba a mi lado,lo habia perdido si nunca fuera salido de alli ,de mi casa,habia perdido hasta mi vida literalmente por el,por un amor no Correspondido...


End file.
